


Looking Up at the Dark Side

by HarleysLittleMonster, Xilizhra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hybristophilia, Loss of Virginity, Masochism, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mommy Kink, Murder, Murder Kink, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, gore kink, hope you like violence!, just... nasty, lil bit of fluff, violence kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/pseuds/HarleysLittleMonster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilizhra/pseuds/Xilizhra
Summary: You've been a recruit for the Death Eaters for a while now, training under the most terrifying woman in the Wizarding World. But no matter how much time you spend with Bellatrix Lestrange, you doubt you'll ever get used to the emotions you have around her.Takes place during book seven.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Female Reader, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Female Character(s), Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was co-written with Xilizhra, a good friend of mine and an AMAZING writer! She wrote Bellatrix's dialogue and more! (We basically switched between paragraphs and I couldn't be happier with the turnout!)

Sitting out from the more outwardly Death Eater activities still doesn't cease to disappoint you. The Dark Lord had said that you needed to prove not only to have a certain skill level in dueling, but an undying loyalty to him and his cause before going out and participating in raids or runs. Bellatrix, as his right hand (and practically personal servant) and your mentor, had agreed with him without so much as a breath.

The other recruits are spending their free time running about Malfoy Manor, some in the library, some in their rooms, but you're sitting in the Malfoy's large and dark dining hall where Death Eater meetings take place. Hunched over the table, arms folded around your chin, basically pouting and waiting for your master to come home like a sad puppy.

Your face flushes at the comparison, and even more at how accurate it is.

Bellatrix had given you and the other recruits a formal goodbye before leaving to lead the very raid she was out on as you let your thoughts run wild. But, she had looked at you with a mysterious and _terrifying_ glimmer in her eyes, smirk gracing impossibly red lips before turning towards the door, curved wand in hand. Though she would most likely never admit it, you (and your fellow recruits) feel deep down that you're her favorite.

Your cheeks flush a deeper pink at the memory and you bury your face deeper in your arms.

You should _not_ be crushing on your superior, especially if she's the most infamous Death Eater in the Wizarding World, with a kill and torture list more than a mile long and a violent temper and a terrible but _so intoxicating_ sadistic streak-

You jump up in your seat at the sound of a door closing, followed by chattering voices and a very _familiar_ cackle.

And she arrives, the dark warrior's star that all of your dreams have begun to orbit around. _Bellatrix._ A faint wisp of smoke rising from singed hair, a smear of blood having splashed over her cheek (you're not sure whose it is), burned patches clearly visible on her dark leather corset. She's radiant. "Ahh, doveling. So sweet of you to wait up for me." She grins widely, carelessly sauntering over to you.

Watching her sway as your mentor approaches, you quickly sit up straight in your seat, moving your elbows off the table so you look proper for the eldest Black. You're taken aback by sweet tone of her voice and the shine in her eyes that you can only describe as a post-violence flame, a sadistic desire for her fun to continue. "I... didn't have anything better to do," you stammer, gaze falling to the crimson streak against her pale skin.

"Oh, that's a shame. There's never a dull moment under the Dark Lord for me, pet..." She grins again, brushing past you - argh, how deliberate was that, did she mean for her shoulder and yours to touch - before beckoning you to follow. "Come, there are much softer chairs to fall onto." And so she departs to one of the manor's sitting rooms.

Without a second thought, you follow Bellatrix at the skirt, watching as she takes a seat on one end of a dark green sofa, somehow graceful but apathetic at the same time. She looks at you expectantly and pats her hand on the open spot next to her as she crosses one leg over the other. Fueled by a fear of disappointing your mentor and a need to keep her pleased, you quickly stride over and take a seat on the other end of the sofa.

She smirks as you sit down, but it's more gentle than the cruel ones she's so often shown off. More wry than anything. Her eyes meet yours, and it's all you can do to keep from gasping as you feel the urge to somehow drown yourself in their dark depths. "So tell me, pet. What do you most think you need to learn, in order to best serve me? And the Dark Lord, of course."

Your heart and mind arguing between _never tear your eyes away_ and _stop staring you weirdo,_ the former thudding in your chest more with every pet name that falls from Bellatrix's lips, you clasp your hands in your lap and hum, "Well, I feel confident in my dueling..." while trying desperately to ignore the fluttering in your belly.

_"Do_ you now?" Oh, shit, now her grin's become outright predatory, which _should_ make you run screaming; instead, you just want her to make you scream, in whatever way she'd most prefer. In one fluid motion, she slides off the couch and draws her wand, holding it in the air. "Then let's see what you've got, my dear."

You stammer in surprise for a second, frozen as your body thrums to life seeing Bellatrix standing confidently with her wand out and _someone's fucking blood_ on her cheek. After rising from your seat and drawing your own wand, you say softly- almost like a prayer- "This feels like a trap." 

She chuckles. "Not quite a trap, doveling, but you're playing a very dangerous game, boasting to me. Of course..." She begins slowly walking towards you, her wand outstretched. "You're better off than many. You, I would leave no permanent damage, no lasting marks..." She lightly brushes the tip of her wand up your neck, over your cheek. "...that you didn't ask for."

Any blood that wasn't in your face rushed down to your core the _second_ those words left Bellatrix's lips. You're unable to hide the shiver that runs though you at her close proximity and hope to Merlin that the woman in front of you takes it as fear (though you highly doubt she's that oblivious). You unconsciously tilt your head to the side, away from Bellatrix's wand, but away from the danger or to give her better access, you can't decide.

She smiles slowly as she steps a bit closer. "As I see it, you have two choices, my dear. We duel, and when you lose, I _crucio_ you to within an inch of your sanity... or..." She traces her wand to the side, over to your lips. "You tell me just what. You. Want. To say." She brings her wand down, catching your lower lip and gently tugging it downward.

Her eyes meet yours, and it feels like they've now pinned you to the wall, leaving you petrified in a world consisting of only her and a few meaningless distractions.

You gasp, feeling this _pull_ to get closer to Bellatrix, to speak your every thought and desire and for a second you're worried she's using a spell of some kind on you but before you can get a proper response out you see her run her tongue along her top row of teeth _slowly_ and you gasp out _"I need you,"_ before flushing a deep red and bringing your hand up to your mouth in shame.

And now she grins, widely, toothily, before grabbing the front of your robes and pulling you towards her to meet your lips in a searing kiss, her tongue immediately dominating yours and her teeth sinking into your lower lip as she keeps you pinned to her with one arm, her other arm tracing the wand slowly down your back.

You didn't have time to think or even make a sound before Bellatrix tugged you forward to claim you, but now you release the most guttural moan at the surprising but very _welcome_ invasion of teeth and tongue. Your back arches as she drags her wand down your spine, eyes fluttering shut and your own wand falling to the floor as a result of your shock.

She pulls back from your lips as quickly as she approached them, grinning at you. "So, dear pet, would you call yourself a... good girl?" She finds a sensitive spot on your back to press the wand into and you feel a combination of a stab of pain and a pleasurable bloom of warmth extending from it. "Be honest..."

Face flushed and body full of a heat you didn't know your blood was capable of, you take a sharp inhale at the contact of your mentor's wand in your back. "I... can be," you stammer, unable to look away from Bellatrix's heavy gaze. "What happens if I'm not?"

You wouldn't have thought it possible for her to be able to grin wider, but she can. It strikes you suddenly that she must have found some way to fix her teeth after escaping from Azkaban, because they're now gleaming in a way that's theoretically unsettling, but really just draws you in harder to the predatory aspect it gives her features. "Then I... _teach_ you how. But I promise no permanent damage..."

You visibly _shudder_ at her words, the heat pooling in your belly so strong you think for a second that you might combust. "I don't mind," you say in a breath as your mind is overtaken by thoughts of Bellatrix sinking those teeth into your flesh without mercy.

"I know you don't, dove." She moves rapidly in to kiss you without mercy, now actually biting down on your lip hard enough to give you a little taste of your own blood before it's drowned out by her tongue conquering yours. Her wand hand, meanwhile, has returned to your front side, and she casually traces it down the front of your robes, nonverbally slicing open the cloth and immediately leaving your cleavage much more bared.

Your knees buckle and a moan leaves your throat at the pain, Bellatrix's arms keeping you up and still against her. Every stab of pain and slide of her tongue over yours sends a wave of arousal throughout your body, panties surely now ruined under your skirt.

She withdraws from your mouth very slowly this time, her eyes pinning yours again as she pulls the now-slashed robe aside; you realize with a swift intake of breath that her spell got your bra as well, and your chest is entirely bared to her as she gives you a gentle shove, pushing you back to fall on the couch.

With a shy squeak, you throw your arms over your chest in a pathetic and failed attempt to cover yourself. Your thighs press together tightly on instinct, the pressure sending a shock of pleasure through your body.

She smirks at this display, crawling onto the couch atop you, now straddling you. The fabric of her skirt brushes against yours as she lowers her wand, tracing it through that of your cleavage still visible and gently pressing on your arms. "Pet, did I at any point give you permission to _hide_ your charms? Is that what a good girl would do?"

"No," you say with shame in your voice, eyes stuck looking up at Bellatrix's own as you lower your arms, placing them at your sides instead. "Sorry..."

She nods in satisfaction, taking one of your breasts in hand and firmly squeezing it, slowly circling the nipple with her thumb. "You'll be punished properly later for your lapse, pet. But for now, you _will_ refer to me as 'mistress' or 'my lady.' Is that understood?"

You gasp under her touch, chest rising to meet her hand. "Yes, my lady," you gasp. 

She smiles slightly, lowering her head to your ear and murmuring softly "I can smell you, you know. There's no scent like an eager slut, is there?" She then bites into your earlobe, relatively gently, and then harder into your neck... the rising pleasure is mingled with stabs of pain as she marks you, and then once more.

You moan in agreement, hips rising underneath Bellatrix's in a search for pressure. You tilt your head to the opposite side, allowing her more access to your neck and melting like putty in her hands.

Once three fairly sizable bruises have been left (and one bit of the skin broken just enough for her to leave a faintly bloody kiss on your cheek), she rises from you and sits down on the couch. "Skirt and panties off, and lie down on my lap, face down. _Now,_ slut."

Face flushed and body aching with a _wonderful_ amount of pain and pleasure, you quickly obey your mentor's orders with wide eyes and shaky hands. Once stripped bare, you follow her directions and lay across her lap, your sore and bloodied lip caught between your teeth.

She nods in satisfaction and slides her hand over your ass, squeezing both cheeks and trailing her short-but-still-noticeable nails over the right one before abruptly smacking it, hard. "Tell me what you did, pet. Tell me how you failed to be good and why it was wrong."

Letting out a sharp cry at the sting, your body rocking forward at her strike, you grip the fabric of Bellatrix's skirt tightly and stammer, "I... I hid myself from my mistress," you pause to take a nervous breath, "And that's bad because... my body is hers to play with."

"Oh, yes." She smacks you again. "You are _mine,_ not just his." _smack_ "You will warm my bed and serve me when you wake, and you'll do what Rodolphus never could." _smack_ "And slut you may be, but you'll only spread your legs for others when I bid it so." _smack_ "Because you're _my_ pet."

_"Fuck,_ yes Mistress, yours," you moan, core aching with every strike your new mistress gives you. You're embarrassed by how wet you are, worried that Bellatrix will hex you for staining her skirt, but as she delivers each blow to your (already starting to become sore) behind, you lose any sense of anxiety and drown in pleasure.

She smiles in satisfaction as she goes to softly rub your sore bottom, her hands feeling surprisingly soothing when you consider how much violence they can deal out. One hand goes to cup your pussy, her touch sending new and hotter jolts of electricity through you. "Mmm... and all this for me, is it?"

You rock your hips back against her hand without hesitation. "Yes, my lady," you pant, turning your head to look at her over your shoulder.

She slips two fingers between your lower lips, gently stretching your inner walls and reveling in their sheer wetness before pulling them out and firmly turning you over, pressing both fingers to your mouth.

Moaning, you oblige with her unspoken command and take her fingers into your mouth, sucking your arousal from them gently.

She grins at the sight, stroking your cheek with her other hand. "You are sweet, aren't you, doveling? But you have a duty first, don't you?" She hikes her skirt up slightly and begins slowly sliding up your torso... and you can surely tell that she's wearing nothing beneath it, for you feel her own wet heat and dampened curls running over your skin.

"Yes, Mistress..." you whimper as Bellatrix stills above your face, core inches from your nose and you can _smell_ her and it's _overwhelming_ your senses with arousal. Looking up at your mentor with wide and eager eyes, you lean forward and lick a slow stripe up her slit, gasping at the taste.

She nods, sighing as you taste her for the first time, her flavor sweeter than you would have expected from the dark witch, and nearly as wet as you. "Mmm... am I your first, my pet? Am I the first to have your tongue?"

Unable to reply properly, you moan against her as you slide your tongue through her folds, trailing your tongue until you find her clit (signified by her thighs stiffening around your head) and begin to run the tip of your tongue over it in small circles.

She lets out a pleased sigh, and a low moan as you reach her clit; rather large as it pokes out of its hood, you can feel all of it with your tongue and all of Bellatrix's pleased sounds send vibrations back into you that echo in your own core. She reaches down and squeezes your breast, hard, but the small twinges of pain from that only make the vibrations better.

You let out a high pitched cry into her core at her rough touch, hips rolling forward of their own accord in response to the delicious mix of pain and pleasure. Mind (and body) aflame with the need to please your Mistress, you carefully take her clit into your mouth and suck, pleased by the low moan you pulled from her throat in consequence.

She lets out a little gasp of pleasure at the sound and feel of your cry, and another longer moan as she begins to thrust her hips back against your mouth, the darkness of her skirt and the press of her thighs feeling almost suffocating in the best way possible. "There's a good little slut! You know who owns you, don't you? Who fucks you? Whose service you're _meant_ for, hmm?"

_"You,_ my lady," you pull back to gasp before returning your lips to her engorged bundle of nerves. You moan as she grinds herself back against you, her wetness dripping down your chin and it feels so _dirty_ but that thought just makes you moan against her again.

Her thrusts against your lips only grow harder, and she squeezes both breasts now as she gasps again and again, her moans growing higher as well. "Yes! Yes, give yourself to me and--ah! Faster, slut, faster!"

Groaning in pleasure and content from her sounds, you suck harder at Bellatrix's sensitive flesh and run your tongue over the tip as you do so, your hands coming up to grip her thighs as she rocks against your mouth.

She gives a louder cry, her thighs squeezing down on your head and her cunt pressed _hard_ into your mouth as she comes, a burst of her nectar flooding your mouth and running over your cheeks down onto the couch cushions.

You squeak at the sudden pressure but continue to suck and lick her eagerly, wanting her orgasm to last. You moan at her taste, tongue sliding over every spot in hopes of licking up all you can.

After a few moments, she rises from your face, smiling slowly down at you and kissing your lips, much more softly than she has before, though her tongue still is much stronger than yours. "So you can be a good girl after all? I'm pleased, my dear..."

_"Mmm hm,"_ you purr, running your tongue along your bottom lip to catch any drops of wetness that escaped you, "Yes, my lady."

"But indulge me, because I asked you once already." She gently takes your chin in her hand, pointing your face to face hers directly. "Were you a virgin before tonight? Am I, in fact, your first?"

Your core pulses as she takes you in her grip and your face flushes a deep red. "...Yes, my lady." You breathe, eyes stuck on hers and your chest heaving.

_"Excellent._ She grins and kisses your lips again, more firmly this time, giving your lip another bite but not yet drawing blood now. "Imperfect though you've been, I daresay you've earned something of a reward. Spread."

Without a second thought you obey, spreading your thighs and revealing your wet heat to your new mistress. "Thank you, my lady..." you whimper.

She slides her hand over your sex again, pressing the heel of her palm over your clit as two fingers dip inside, bending over and kissing your nipple - gently at first, then harder until she's firmly sucking on it and teasing it with her teeth.

You _mewl_ and arch your back into Bellatrix's touch, hips rocking forward and forcing her deeper inside you. Her teeth grazing the sensitive skin of your breast makes you shiver in the most _delicious_ way, lip catching between your teeth as a result.

She adds a third finger, this being enough to start genuinely stretching you out, especially when she starts spreading her fingers... it aches, but it aches _good,_ just like her teeth on your other breast, now that she's switched sides.

Moaning at the wave of pain mixed with pleasure, the ache in your core slowly starting to fade to pure bliss as your muscles get used to her fingers, your head rolls back and your eyes close with a small whimper.

She rises from your breast and moves to your ear as she begins circling your clit with her thumb, murmuring softly. "How is that, pet? How does it feel for me to claim you? To make your body _mine?_ " And she flicks it with her thumb.

_"Mmm,_ so good, Mistress," you moan and buck your hips against her touch, gasping, "I love how you claim me."

She grins. "And I love claiming you." She moves to your lips, kissing you fiercely as she presses down on your clit directly, rubbing over it while stretching her fingers again and sliding in just a bit deeper.

You moan into your new lover's mouth as she massages your most sensitive spots, your wetness making an obscene sound around her digits as they do so. You kiss back with the same passion but melt with every movement of fingers and tongue.

She reluctantly pulls out of your mouth as her hand speeds up ever more, and she murmurs to you "Come for me, doveling."

And you do- at Bellatrix's command, your body stiffens and with a sharp cry, your orgasm hits you hard, leaving your legs trembling around the woman before you and your walls clenching around her thrusting fingers. A flood of wetness coats her hand, you squeaking and mewling with every shock of pleasure that overtakes your body.

She continues thrusting for a little while thereafter before slowly sliding her fingers out of you and, even more slowly, licking each one of them in turn while meeting your eyes and grinning. "I take it you enjoy me, pet."

_"Yes... my lady..."_ you pant, unable to tear your eyes away from hers. You lay now, underneath your mentor, completely nude (while she hasn't removed any clothing of her own), legs spread and freshly fucked, and you have _never_ felt this natural- like you were exactly where you're supposed to be.

Still smiling at you, she swiftly conjures a silver goblet with her wand, and follows it by filling it with water, which she then presses gently to your lips.

Grateful, you take a few sips, gesturing to Bellatrix when you've had enough. "Thank you, my lady." You say once she pulls the drink from you.

"Now, then, perhaps we should get you somewhere a little more private." She takes your hand and gently pulls you off the couch. "It wouldn't do to have one of the others come suddenly wandering in, would it? Unless you enjoy that sort of thing." She grins wickedly.

The deep red blush that forms in your cheeks answers her question for you, followed by you quickly and nervously nodding your head. "Y-yes please, Mistress."

She puts her arm around your waist, steering you gently to what must be her room; apart from the massive black canopy bed, there are a lot of raven and snake motifs in the decoration. Her sheets are a deep green and look extremely comfortable, and when she lies you down on them, you immediately feel it; cool and plush. "You'll be sleeping here from now on, of course, my dear pet."

"Yes, my lady," you gasp, feeling the smooth fabric against your heated skin. "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

She presses a long and soft kiss to your forehead as you lie down. "If you'd care to retire now... I suppose I could join you." She stretches, yawning slightly, almost reluctantly, as if the idea of being tired was too base for her.

"I could," you giggle, eyeing her form as her muscles flex. "I'd like that."

She nods, then grins as she slowly unlaces her corset, meeting your eyes again as it falls away and lets her pale, bountiful breasts spill out for you for the first time. Her coral-colored nipples, you notice, are still a little hard.

Blushing furiously and letting out a shocked squeak, you're torn between staring and turning your eyes away, the result being your gaze flicking from your hands to her chest and back again.

She chuckles as she sees your gaze's rapid movement. "Oh, my dear, I've already fucked your mouth. You can look at me, you know." Getting rid of the outer robe, she finally finishes things off by stepping out of her skirt, leaving her entirely naked before you; the wildly curly patch of dark hair between her legs is still shining with moisture.

"Yes, my lady..." you whimper, letting your eyes trail over her body with less shame. 

She slowly slides into bed beside you, softly kissing your lips as she pulls the sheet over both of you. "Something important to remember, pet: you may only masturbate if you're separated from me for more than a day. Otherwise, if you need relief, I expect you to come to me."

"Yes, my lady," you sigh with content before snuggling up into Bellatrix's side and closing your eyes.

She gives you one more kiss before the two of you drift off...

Some time later, though, you feel yourself waking up. Not sure why at first, you realize it's because Bellatrix is not sleeping soundly; rather, she's thrashing around next to you and frantically muttering something unintelligible.

You sit up, a bit drowsy, and look at your mentor and new lover- her brow furrowed and lips forming a frown, you're reminded that you've never seen her vulnerable before. Assuming she's having a nightmare, your first instinct is to wake her, but you briefly think that it's possible waking Bellatrix Lestrange would be the equivalent of poking a sleeping bear, as she just might kill you.

But looking as you look at her face and hear her mumble again, a pull in your chest tells you to _help her_ and you place a hand on her moving arm, right over her Dark Mark. "Mistress?" You ask quietly, gently shaking her arm.

After a moment, she hisses and moves to grab your throat, her teeth bared in a snarl as her other hand reaches back for her wand - then she sees who it is and her grip immediately loosens. "Shit, it's you." She sighs, rubbing her palm over her forehead. "Forgive me. Not many people have tried to wake me with good intentions."

You pant, heart thumping in your ribcage from fear (and, admittedly, some sick form of arousal). "You... you don't need to apologize," you say, adjusting your position so you're more comfortable. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"You shouldn't... have to," she mumbles, chagrined, as she turns away from you and lies face-first on the pillow. "You're _my_ pet."

"That doesn't mean I can't care about you," you say, moving a bit closer to her crumpled form. "Dogs always worry for their masters when they aren't home. And I'm not even a dog, I'm a _person,_ who cares about another person."

"You don't know what you're doing when you say you _care_ for me," she mutters darkly. "There's terribly little left of me beyond pleasure and pain and the urge to fight instead of succumbing to this fucking world."

"I... I know I want you to be happy," you say, placing a hand on the back of Bellatrix's head in an attempt at comfort. "I want you to feel good, and I want to fight for you. That's what I know."

After a moment of this, while she doesn't move from the pillow, she does reach her hand behind her head and squeeze yours. "I fucking hate dementors. The Dark Lord has made them join us, but... I could never stand to actually _work_ with them."

"I know," you say softly, slightly blushing at your hands' contact. "After everything I imagine you experienced in that hellhole of a prison, I don't blame you."

She finally turns to you, and you notice with a shock that her eyes seem rather damp. "I am darkness and blood and pain, my dear, and if there's any part of you that wants to run... let her do so now. I could hardly blame you."

You pause for a moment, trying to think of the right words to say and process seeing such a feared woman cry (or at least be on the brink of doing so). "...I like your darkness," you say once the thought forms, "and your _blood._ I don't want you to hurt, but it sure as hell isn't gonna send me anywhere but to your side if you are."

"You don't fear that it's you I might hurt, next?" she asks quietly, wiping her eyes. "My darkness is a hungry thing, and I'd just as soon not see you become its prey."

"Who's to say I don't have a darkness too?" you answer her with a sincere tone. "Do I fear that I might end up at the end of your killing curse? Yes, I do, but I _like_ it," you say, a bit breathy on the last word. You're not the only fucked up person in this mansion, Bellatrix."

You freeze, blood running cold and eyes widening as you hear your own words and realize that _oh fuck_ you might have just messed up _badly._

She pauses for a moment, then starts a chuckle that ends with a brief, but sincere, burst of laughter as she shakes her head. "Isn't that the truth, my dear." She kisses your lips, softly. "So tell me of your... fuckedness, as it were."

You blush as you breathe a sigh of relief- overstepping your bounds with Bellatrix Lestrange is the _last_ thing you want to do. "You bit me," you speak softly, almost shyly, "and I liked it. You made me bleed, and I liked it. You come home from Merlin-knows-what kind of violence with someone's blood on your face and my first instinct is to tackle you and... lick it off," you blush even harder. "I've never seen you in actual combat but the thought alone is enough to make me lose nearly _all my control."_ You close your eyes tight, not wanting to look at what you assume to be a look of horror on your mentor's face. "I've imagined you slicing through flesh and ripping out eyes and _all_ of it turns me on so... yeah," you sigh, "you're not the only fucked up person here."

She chuckles again, running her fingers slowly through your hair. "Oh, my. Well, I suppose I should count myself lucky that I have to hide nothing from you, pet." She gives you another kiss, snuggling up into your embrace. "I can only say that I'm flattered... and as long as you want to fight by my side and lie at my feet, then you shall."

With a relieved laugh, you wrap your arms around Bellatrix in a hug/cuddle combination, the scent of pine filling your nose as it's surrounded by her black curls. "I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We swapped the order of who writes which paragraph this time, can ya tell? xD  
> Goodie goodie goodie a new chapter yay!!  
> We added some goodies here that we want your opinions on too: comment your answers, should we continue with British or American spelling?
> 
> Xilizhra: Fun fact, the two of us are now an "us." Which means that I'm eternally grateful to all the Bellatrix fandom community for building an environment in which I could meet HLM.

Bellatrix had been called away early the morning before, and even as you were waking up, she was already bidding you farewell with a quick kiss on your lips, leaving you alone and antsy for the next several hours; alas, you have no idea where she's gone, or when she would be back. However, now, as the sun begins to set, an elf has appeared to you with a message that the Dark Lord himself has summoned you to the dining room.

You had thanked the elf politely (you aren't the type to treat them as second-class citizens, despite the opposition of the other members in your Lord's army) before quickly running down to the gothic dining hall, skirt swishing as you turn the last corner and stop with your hands clasped in front of you. "You wanted to see me, my Lord?" You ask with a slight shyness, but blush a bright pink when you notice Bellatrix standing beside him.

Bellatrix gives you a little wink and smile as Voldemort nods to you. "Miss [LN]. The time has come for you to take a more active role among my followers."

"Active?" You answer a little too quickly to be considered polite but the excited sparkle in your eyes followed by a step forward seems to excuse you from scolding. "You mean I get to go out?"

"You do. The time has come for you to earn your Mark." His tone is calm, but carries with it a certain undercurrent that makes clear the unspoken half of that sentence: _or die trying._

Your eyes flit to Bellatrix, who gives you a confident smirk, possibly meant to reassure you but it makes a shiver run down your spine instead. Moving your eyes back to the Dark Lord, you stand up straight and ask, "How do you mean for me to do it, my Lord?"

"Are you familiar with one Cormac McLaggen?"

"I... might be, my Lord," you say, brow furrowing as you try to remember. "May I ask why?"

"Your mission is to kill him. You have twelve hours. Use whatever means you see fit, but you will act without aid from any other Death Eater."

Despite knowing what acts Death Eaters preform on the daily, you're still a bit taken aback by this and take a second to answer. "Yes... yes, my Lord..." You stammer, eyes avoiding Bellatrix's face as your cheeks flushes from the thought, the sudden change in your tone making her eyebrow raise. Feeling a wave of heat under her predatory gaze, you sharply inhale and attempt to keep your composure. "Just physical aid, or any aid at all?"

The blank space where his eyebrow used to be twitches, which is probably meant to indicate raising it. "Just what is it that you desire?"

"If it pleases you, my Lord," you blush a bit more and glue your gaze to the floor before continuing, "I would love to have Madame Lestrange's supervision."

"I can just imagine," he says, more drily than you're used to from him. "Mind your attachments, [LN]; they will no doubt be used against you."

Your eyes widen a bit- you doubt Bellatrix would keep a secret from her beloved Lord, but equally doubt that she would tell him of your new _relationship_ without him asking firsthand. "Y-Yes my lord," you say quickly, catching a hand in your other behind your back.

Bellatrix actually seems a bit surprised too, though she quickly moves to mask this. Voldemort pauses for a few moments before nodding. "So long as I have her _assurance_ that she will not interfere with McLaggen's demise, I will permit her to watch over you." He turns to Bellatrix, who swiftly nods.

"Of course, my lord."

It takes all of your willpower to not giggle out loud at the brief look on your mentor's face, teeth biting down into your lip as a result- an action that quickly makes you hiss in pain as your scabbed flesh from last night breaks open, a hand raising to cover your mouth as blood starts to pool. 

Voldemort's brow twitches again before he waves a hand. "Both of you are dismissed."

Bellatrix nods, then smiles as she approaches you. "All right, pet?"

"Mhm," you nod, slowly dropping your hand and licking the blood from your wound with a slight gasp. "I'm fine, my lady."

She grins and, as soon as you're out of Voldemort's sight, kisses your lips hard, her tongue meeting yours and licking up some of the blood herself as she pulls you closer.

You squeak in surprise at the contact but moan not even a second later, your hand coming to rest on her hip, leather corset smooth and cool under your warm skin.

She pulls away from your lips after another few moments and grins, showing off the red on her teeth before she leaves a bloody kiss on your cheek. "Do forgive me for not staying for breakfast, my dear."

"What?" You ask, a bit breathy, before shaking your head. "Oh! Oh no that- that was no problem," you giggle, bringing a hand up to touch your bloody cheek.

As you do, she delicately licks the blood off and gives you another grin. "Well, duty calls. You do know how to Apparate, don't you?"

"I think so..." you murmur and grip Bellatrix's arm, holding your wand tightly in the other. 

"McLaggen lives in Hogsmeade, but I couldn't say where he is at the moment. Now, how will you approach this?"

You pause for a moment, head tilting to the side as you think. "The Dark Lord would prefer if I used magic, I assume... and I doubt trapping this boy will be the hard," you laugh. "I think I'll corner him, give him a hint to what he's dying for before casting the curse."

"I approve, kitten. Now, lead on."

After blushing a bright pink at the pet name, you quickly attempt to Apparate, grinning once you open your eyes and see that you've landed in Hogsmeade. A breath of relief leaves your lips when you notice that you successfully pulled Bellatrix with you.

And she is, indeed, clinging quite tightly to your arm, her hand's warmth sending pleasing tingles through your body. But she lets go as you land, and steps back a little as you look out over the view; you appear to have landed a little ways behind the Shrieking Shack.

"How do we find him?" You ask, eyes scanning the surrounding area and admiring its darkness and fog. "There isn't a spell that can locate somebody, right?"

"Well, you do have over eleven hours to find him, don't you?" She gives you a quick smile. "I trust your ability to improvise."

You huff and fold your arms over your chest, foot tapping on the ground as you think of an idea. "Knocking on doors won't work... we could sneak around, see if we hear someone?"

"We could. I recommend that you Disillusion yourself, pet."

"Oh right of course, you should too," you chuckle before preforming the spell on yourself, "your face is a lot more infamous than mine."

And so she does, tapping her wand on her own head and fading from view just as you do. "Do keep in mind that I'm only here to observe? The Dark Lord was most clear on the subject."

"Yes, my lady," you giggle and start towards the first house, hearing Bellatrix's footfalls behind you, a signal that she's close and following. 

Making sure to keep your steps as quiet as your boots will allow, you stride to a window and quickly unlock it with a flick of your wand. You slip through the new entrance just as swiftly, Bellatrix following.

You find yourself in a small and unassuming kitchen, pleasantly unwarded by any magic that you can find. It feels a little bit cramped, but you might have considered it cozy were you not on the hunt right now.

You pause for a moment, listening for any signs of life. Nothing. Nothing but a gentle purr of a fan and the buzz of the kitchen's appliances.

Satisfied, you turn and explore the house with stealth, trying to find your target with Bellatrix on your tail.

No signs of mobile life, anyway. There's a living room through the closest doorway, and beyond that, you can see a hallway that you suspect would lead to the bedroom/s.

With quick look around, you slowly move towards the hallway, finding four doors, two on each side. One's open fully, two are open slightly, and one is completely shut.

You move to the closest door on your left, as it's already a crack open, and peek through. Eyes scanning the room, you see a sleeping form in the bed in the dark.

Judging by the hair spread over the pillow, it... doesn't seem to be McLaggen, probably. From what you vaguely remember him looking like. Behind you, you faintly hear Bellatrix sigh in disappointment, before she murmurs "Perhaps there'll be one survivor tonight..."

Pouting, you turn as if either of you could see each other before moving to the next door on this side, this one fully open.

 _No survivors. I'll do this and impress my Lord, impress Bellatrix,_ you think as you peak inside.

Another bedroom, this one decorated more femininely, you see. The sleeping form in the bed is too small to be your target.

Indeed. Number three, on the other hand... perhaps. This one is festooned with Quidditch decorations and accessories... Puddlemere United, you think. With, you're fairly sure, a more masculine silhouette in the bed.

"You think that's him?" you whisper to the woman behind you before taking a step into the dim room- the only working light is a dying candle on a nearby desk.

"Perhaps. The question is, what will you do about it?"

You pause. "Why exactly does the Dark Lord want him dead?" you ask, wand tight in hand as you eye the sleeping boy.

"I couldn't possibly say, kitten. Perhaps he's attempting to join the Order?"

You move closer to the boy and watch his face as he sleeps, blissfully unaware of his coming fate.

"Maybe... may I borrow your dagger, mistress?"

After a moment, you feel the handle of her knife being softly pressed into her palm, as she whispers her assent.

You take it gratefully, smiling as if she can see you. Slowly, you reach and pull back your target's comforter, stopping only when he starts to shift, your muscles relaxing once he stills again.  
Taking your lover's knife in your dominant hand, you align it with your victim's throat and freeze. You've been dreaming about this moment, your first kill, for _years._ To feel blood on your hands, to watch the life fade from their eyes. So many times had you gotten off to the thought, to the image of Bellatrix slicing through flesh and bone, to her teaching you and fucking you senseless before the corpse has even begun to cool.  
This is everything you've ever wanted.  
So with a sharp inhale, you plunge the blade in, pulling so it slices in a downwards diagonal fashion. 

It's easier than you expected. You're able to position the knife well enough that it cuts off any sound he might make, and so he only gurgles and twitches for a moment before going limp, just barely managing to look up at you before his consciousness fades. Behind you, you can hear Bellatrix give an (extremely quiet) giggle of glee before abruptly hugging you, invisible but still quite warm.

At your mistress' touch, you release the breath you had been holding, a breathy whimper sounding from your throat.  
This heat is greater than you could have _ever_ imagined and you're feeling every single bit of it burn.

"Take my hand, kitten." She softly sinks her teeth into your neck, just above your pulse point. "I want you _now._ "

Gasping at the sting, you obey, grabbing Bellatrix's hand as if your very lives depended on it.

And she turns on the spot, Apparating you back into her (and your, now) bedroom at the Manor, whereupon she lowers the Disillusionment Charm and immediately pushes you onto the bed, her lips capturing yours in a searing kiss ending with her biting into your lower lip.

As your scabs once again break, blood flowing freely into your lover's mouth as she assaults your lip, you let out a deep moan. You _need_ her, you do, but you're also confused, and try to talk to Bellatrix between her rough kisses.

"Mistress- ah!" you cry as she sucks on your open wound, "what has you so excited?..."

She grins as she pulls away from you, holding up your bloodiest hand and slowly licking it, leaving faint traces of red on her lips and cheek. "You've _killed._ And you're ready to stand with us, with _me,_ for the Dark Lord."

You shudder at her tongue, the arousal at watching Bellatrix lick up fresh blood is like nothing you've ever felt before.

"I was a good girl?" you hum, gasping when you feel your lover pushing up your skirt.

"Oh, you were a very good girl, my dear." She scrapes her nails down your inner thigh, then your other one, taking your hand again and rubbing the blood off on her cheek. "And you'll be even better in the days to come..."

Moaning, your head falls back at the _perfect_ burn of her nails against your flushed skin. Your hips grind up towards your mentor, begging for contact. "Do I get a reward?.." you giggle.

She looks down at you and smirks. "Do I get a reward, what?"

You whimper. "Do I get a reward _please,_ my lady?"

She grins and lowers her head to bite and suck on your neck, taking the bloodied knife and slicing your own robes open while she draws one nail very, very slowly over your netherlips.

_"Oh,"_ at that you _arch_ towards Bellatrix, a purr vibrating in your chest as she marks your neck with her mouth.

"Mistress _please,"_ you gasp, your fingers burying themselves in her curls.

"Oh, you're just _dripping,_ sweetling. You weren't lying about how much you love this...." Almost too abruptly, she slides two fingers inside you, her nails scraping your inner walls as she grins _very_ widely, some of the blood now smeared on her face in turn.

A cry escapes you, hips instinctively bucking down against your lover's hand as your chest heaves. The two of you combined make the room smell of blood and sex, each inhale of breath through your nose sending primal urges of licking and biting throughout your body.

"Oh, _yes._ Moan for me, little kitten; you'll have _no_ control of yourself when I'm done with you." She sinks her teeth into your neck, just above the last mark and over your pulse point, her fingers now moving in and out of you agonizingly slowly after the first thrust.

You mewl, loving the feeling of her teeth scraping your throat. A whine follows, continuing your grinding as your clit pleas for pressure. "Oh _please_ mommy, faster..." you gasp.

She pauses abruptly, her eyes widening as she tilts her head in a birdlike movement, looking into your eyes. "'Mommy,' hmm?" After a brief and just slightly heart-stopping pause, she grins widely and murmurs softly in your ear "I like the sound of that, sweetling." And she adds a third finger to her thrusting, roughly yanking away what's left of your robes to let her lips fall to your nipple, suckling hard.

The _second_ the word left your lips you had frozen, absolutely terrified that you had made a terrible mistake and would soon be on the receiving end of the Cruciatus Curse that Bellatrix so infamously favors. Now though, relieved that the slip of your tongue hadn't stalled her frisky mood, you moan.

"You do?..." comes from your throat in a whimper, body shuddering under Bellatrix's mouth.

"Less talking, more screaming for me, little whore." She grins and adds a fourth finger, her teeth sinking softly into your nipple as your nectar leaks out over her hand.

Your filthy moan echos in the bedroom as your entire body arches against Bella's. _"Yes,"_ you cry out, _"please_ mommy more!"

She finally rises to meet your lips with her own once more, kissing you ferociously as she rubs her thumb over and around your clit, her fingers having _thoroughly_ stretched and fucked you in the meantime.

You kiss her back eagerly, moaning at her teeth against your raw lip. Her playing with your sensitive bud has you panting, the only thing holding back your moaning being her own mouth over yours.

She slowly withdraws from your mouth, her hand abruptly freezing inside you and almost holding you up by your cunt as she murmurs softly into your ear. "Whom do you serve first, sweetling? Who _owns_ you?"

Whimpering, your hips grind pathetically, showing to anyone who would have been watching who the alpha of your pair is. You're so _close,_ you can feel it, just a little more... _"You_ mommy, you own me."

"Prove it. Come for mommy." And her lips meet yours once more, her tongue and fingers thrusting into you in unison.

Your muscles stiffen at the order, high pitched moaning ringing in the air as you tremble and shake, covering Bellatrix's hand in a fresh coat of your juices. You cling desperately to her head, almost as if to ground yourself from the body-rocking high.

And as you continue to shudder in orgasm, she drops you to the bed, plopping down beside you and giggling as you moan, before kissing you again, thoroughly but more softly this time. "Good _girl,_ good girl."

Once your panting subsides, you purr against her lips, thighs twitching as she slides her fingers out of you. "Thank you, mommy..."

She grins as she rolls away. "Oh, you _will_ thank me later, sweetling, but for now, we really must get you cleaned up for the Dark Lord. Don't know if he'd approve of his newest recruit looking so... freshly fucked."

You shudder at Bella's words, and pout in protest. "But I wanna take care of you too..." you whimper.

She chuckles. "Don't fret, kitten. Believe me, I _will_ be taking my privileges afterward. But duty calls; we still have a nation to conquer!"

"Okay..." you give in, "yes, mommy."

Your chest blooms with warmth as the title falls from your tongue. Having her as your mommy just feels so _right._

And in due time, you're newly dressed in your mended robes and looking entirely unruffled aside from a persistent blush that won't quite go away, though this might be because Bellatrix has linked her arm with yours to lead you to Voldemort's study. When the two of you arrive, he rises from his desk, seeming to smile very slightly. "It is done, then?"

Bellatrix looks to you, expecting you to answer. "Yes, my lord," you say with a slight shyness. "The boy is dead."

Bellatrix nods eagerly. "I confirmed it."

Voldemort allows his smile to widen a bit as he approaches you. "Well done, Y/N. Kneel, and present your arm."

With a quick nervous look at your lover who nods in reply, you obey the command and kneel. Left arm out, the sleeve of your robes rolled up to your elbow.

He leans down to press the tip of his wand against your arm, and there's a faint hissing sound as what looks like black ink floods into your arm. The sensation is a pain you've never quite felt before, a cold so intense it _burns,_ and you half-expect your whole arm to be blackened with frostbite, but the Dark Mark begins to fade into a more fleshy tone, and the pain begins to recede.

You blink as you gaze at your new Mark in awe. "Thank you, my lord," you breathe, looking up. You turn to face Bellatrix as you stand, the older woman beaming with pride.

And beam she does, before pulling you into a kiss, seemingly heedless of the Dark Lord's presence. Less possessive than her others, this kiss is one of simple joy, and one that lasts until Voldemort coughs.

"I advise that the two of you sleep. Our work continues tomorrow."

You both nod, thanking Voldemort again and bidding him goodnight before you take your leave.


End file.
